


Hope Ann Faith

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-CS, Anti-Hook, Doctor Strange deleted scene – Heals Dog, Dreamshade, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friendship True Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Homelessness, Hook's Dreamshade Booby Trap on the Pawnshop injures Hope, Hope and Faith in Rumplestiltskin, Hope's True Love's Kiss saves Rumple from his dying heart, Hope's belief in magic enables her to see the town line and Storybrooke, Hurt/Comfort, Kindred spirit, Mugging, New York City, No Outlaw Queen – sorry!, No Scarlet Beauty, No fake Marian, Operation Mongoose AU, Orphan - Freeform, Post–Episode: s04e11 Heroes and Villains AU, Rumbelle Phone Call, Rumbelle Town Line Reunion, Rumple's True Love's Kiss saves Hope from Hook's poison, Season 4b AU, Spinning wheel, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Temporary Character Death, The Dark One Curse can only be broken in the Enchanted Forest, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Zelena forges an alias with the Queens of Darkness, the Truest Believer from the Land Without Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Lost, abandoned and dying in the Land Without Magic, Rumple struggles to survive on the cold streets of New York City; until he crosses paths with an intuitive, precocious and empathetic homeless girl, bringing with her the two things Rumple so desperately needs: Hope and Faith.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Rumbelle is Hope - Relationship, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Hope Ann Faith | OC (Original Character)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Hope Ann Faith

**Author's Note:**

> There are many forms of love: Romantic, Family, Friendship and Pets etc. 
> 
> I always felt the show missed a trick with True Love's Kiss. 
> 
> We've seen True Love's Kiss shared between couples and between parent and child. But we've never seen it shared between friends. I would've loved to have seen that.
> 
> And also that we never had a Truest Believer from our world, who's not related to or had previous encounters to any fairytale characters.
> 
> “Hope is a pillar of faith. It is pillar which holds our desired dreams.” ― Lailah Gifty Akita  
> “Never lose hope. Never lose faith.” ― Lailah Gifty Akita, Pearls of Wisdom: Great mind
> 
> Inspired by fics Friendship by orphan_account and Salvaged Hope by Dearieforever. The homeless element borrowed from The Sarah Jane Adventures S5E3-4 The Curse of Clyde Langer.  
> 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

"Where There Is Hope, There Is Faith. Where There Is Faith, Miracles Happen..."

Whilst wandering the streets of New York, Rumple stops in an alleyway to help a stray dog with a limp, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him. After the dog patters away, he’s ambushed by some thugs. Rumple tells them he hasn’t got any money, not even his gold cufflinks. But the thugs indicate his moonstone wedding ring, the only thing Rumple refused to barter or sell – literally the only thing he has left. Unmoved by his pleas, they attack him, steal his ring and run.

Severely shaken and stripped of everything, and with all the homeless shelters full, Rumple is left out in the cold. Night soon falls and a thunderstorm begins. Soaked through, with no home, no family and no friends, Rumple tries to find shelter in a doorway, his tears masked by the rain; all seems lost, but then Rumple finally gets a break: a homeless girl appears before him and offers to help…

Rumple awakes to find himself lying on a makeshift bed beneath a bridge, in a ‘cardboard city’ occupied by the girl and a number of other homeless people. When the girl, Hope Ann Faith, asks her new friend his name, Rumple introduces himself as Mr Gold. Hope explains that she has been living rough for most of her life, ever since she was abandoned at birth and left to die in the gutter, earning her the tabloid name “Gutter Girl”.

Hope and Rumple go out on the street to beg for money; unfortunately they aren’t very successful. Rumple threats that this is their fate; everything they were or wanted to be eventually getting worn away until there’s nothing left, but Hope says with a confidence that should’ve died long ago that the ones that make it were always fighters, survivors. Hope takes Rumple to a ‘soup kitchen’ for something to eat, pointing certain people, telling him their stories and how they ended up on the streets, from a woman being jilted at the altar and not able to get back home to an ex-boxer who had been forced to retire due to old age.

They sit next to an old lady who Hope introduces to him as nicknamed ‘Mystic Mags’. Staring at the tea-leaves in her mug, the elderly lady warns that something bad is coming and it has put a mark on Rumple and everyone who knows him. Rumple goes pale, believing she is referring to his Dark One curse, while Hope tells her sternly to pack it in. Worried that he will get Hope into trouble, Rumple runs off; Hope goes after him. Rumple tells her that his name isn’t Mr Gold, which Hope knows already isn’t true, and tries to warn her off, that Mystic Mags is right about him being cursed. Far from being put off, Hope merely responds ‘Look at _me_ – welcome to the club!’ Rumple suddenly grabs Hope and pulls her out of the way of two fast-peddling cyclists who call them rude names as they pass. As if he had proved her point, Hope tells him he can’t be cursed, he’s her “lucky charm”. Rumple smiles.

Sheltering from the rain in an old building, Rumple burns some pages from Hope’s artwork book to make a fire for them. Though he only burns the blank pages as her drawings of plants, buildings and people are beautiful, and discreetly pocketing the picture she had drawn of the two of them hugging each other beneath the title _Friends_. Hope tells Rumple that she had almost lost hope of ever reclaiming her life, but since meeting him her faith has returned. Then she remembers something she had been meaning to give him and pulls out his wedding ring which she had got back from the muggers and places it back on Rumple’s finger.

Six weeks pass, during which Rumple and Hope had relocated to Neal’s empty apartment ever since Rumple’s heart attack where, after Hope retrieved the Elixir of the Wounded Heart for him and protected him from Zelena (whose released magic had killed an unknown person from the past, enabling her to regain physical form and temporarily possessed Marian so she could travel back to the future) by whacking her on the head with his walking stick, had trusted her with his true identity and who had accepted it without question: ‘I never rule out anything’.

The weeks had certainly shown him that Hope Ann Faith is a truly special girl. Not only had she not turned her back on him after he had told her everything that led to him banishment, but also, whilst teaching her how to spin using the spinning wheel she had presented as a gift to Rumple to help him think, Hope had managed to turn the wool they had been using into gold! This was as much a shock to her as it was to Rumple at her ability to do this in a land without magic. Her belief was so strong that she can create magic.

Hope was the Truest Believer in this world.

Rumple receives an email from Belle who had been reaching out online for help in a translation to free the fairies from the Sorcerer’s Hat, intending to reply under the alias of an Oxford Professor. When asked why he doesn’t just call her, Rumple admits that he’s afraid she won’t answer; reminding Hope that Belle was the one who kicked him out with nothing but the clothes on his back, knowing that he won’t be able to come back; and that from periodic checks of his mobile, Belle had made no attempt to try and contact him. Belle did not wish to talk to him. Hope argues how he does he know that she’s isn’t thinking ‘what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?’, reminding him that she had been left behind too. She will never know why or if her parents ever loved her, but anything’s better than nothing. Whether Belle answered or not, at least he’ll know. Not knowing’s the worst.

Rumple calls Belle and waits. Hope sits on Neal’s bed to give him some privacy, though listening intently. Rumple’s listens to the ringing. Then on the sixteenth ring Belle answers. She sounds breathless. Hopeful? Or had rushed so fast to answer her phone that she hadn’t looked at the caller ID. Rumple swallows and, risking everything on the next word, speaks her name. There’s a pause and then when Belle says Rumple’s name it’s as if she thought she would never hear his voice again. Hope listens with a smile as Rumple and Belle share an emotional phone call, both saying how sorry they were, how much they missed each other and with the last precious seconds of his battery Rumple promises he’ll come back to her.

Believing that this is goodbye, Hope wishes him luck. But Rumple wouldn’t dream of leaving his friend behind and tells her that she’s coming with him. She didn't abandon him so he wasn't going to abandon her. ‘Let’s go home.’

Rumple and Hope set off back to Storybrooke. Ten feet from the town line Rumple stops to get his suit tie that he’d tied to a tree to enable him to find his way home, though without the Snow Queen’s scroll he won’t be able to see the Storybrooke. But Hope with the Heart of the Truest Believer can see it clear as day. Taking Rumple’s hand she asks if he believes in her like she believes in him. Rumple says yes. They turn towards the windscreen and now he can see the broad red paint line and the large _Entering Storybrooke_ sign, even after Hope let go of his hand.

They step out the car together. Rumple’s nervous and asks Hope what she thinks he should say to Belle. Hope says it’s best not to plan these things and just say whatever comes to him in the moment. Just speak from the heart. Then her eyes are caught by something over Rumple’s shoulder. ‘Now’s you’re big moment, Mr Gold.’ Rumple furrows his brow, uncomprehending. A small smile spreads across Hope’s face – Rumple follows her gaze, turns around with wide eyes... and there she is, far away up the road leading from town – Belle. She pauses when he turns and smiles with sheer joy. Rumple cannot believe his eyes, for the moment. _She came back for him…_ He's just staring. Belle breaks into a run, and then, so does Rumple. Hope stays where she is; so happy for them. Rumple is hindered somewhat by his limp, but Belle more than makes up for this – and she’s wearing heels! – and after a moment Rumple, desperate to reach her, casts aside his cane and, oblivious to the pain in his foot, breaks into a run too. They sprint towards each other like there's nothing else they want more, with expressions of pure exhilaration.

They meet just over the town line in a hug; breaking down the moment they’re in each other’s arms. They’re too overcome to even notice that Rumple’s dishevelled suit has returned to its former glory and his leg is healed once more. ‘I’m sorry,’ he repeats on a litany and ‘I love you’.

‘I’m sorry too,’ says Belle.

‘I can’t believe you came,’ Rumple says as if he can’t believe she’s really here. ‘You were so angry.’

‘Believe me, Rumple, I am still angry. But then I remembered… You said the gauntlet could lead you to anyone’s greatest weakness. And for almost everyone, that weakness is the thing they love most. _Almost_ everyone… For most people, their greatness weakness is the thing they love most. But you, Rumple, are not and will never be ‘most people’.’

‘The gauntlet would never have pointed to you, Belle. You’re my strength. You make me stronger. I’m sorry I made you doubt that. I love you, Belle. I love you more than I can say.’

Belle smiles. ‘I know. And I love you too.’

When they are all hugged, cried and apologised out, Rumple hastens to introduce Belle to Hope, adding that she’s a big fan of their stories. Hope steps forward nervously, feeling as if she’s intruding on their reunion and being in the presence of another of her favourite fairy tales. But far from intruding Belle gives Hope an enormous hug as if she was a daughter and thanks her for being there for Rumple when she couldn’t be there. Together the three of them return to town.

They stop off first at the pawnshop, Belle telling them how she and Hook haven’t been able to release the fairies in the six weeks they had been apart. Rumple says ‘Well if Hook’s been helping you, no wonder it’s taken you six weeks’. But Hope, who enters the shop first, is hit in the neck by a poisonous dart containing Dreamshade and collapses. Hook steps out from the back room. Having heard Belle’s phone call about Rumple’s imminent return to town, he’d prepared for his arrival, knowing this is the first place he’d go. Rumple tries to give Hope the Dreamshade antidote but it doesn’t work. Hook tells him he made a new strength of poison after the failed first attempt. When Belle demands the antidote, but Hook says he didn’t make one. ‘Why would anyone want to save the Dark One?’ He tells them there’s only one way Rumple can save her but it won’t work because of what he is.

Rumple carries Hope, who has lost consciousness, to the bed in the back room, apologising tearfully for endangering her life, for bringing her here, for marking her with his evil as Mystic Mags had predicted. Once again he was responsible for the death of someone he loved. Rumple bends down and kisses Hope’s hand, begging her forgiveness. A pulse of True Love shudders out, shocking Rumple and Belle, and waking Hope, whose first words are ‘there’s nothing to forgive’. Hook can’t believe his eyes. He had concocted that poison so that only True Love’s Kiss could break it because he believed the Dark One loved power more and that no one could ever love him – man and beast. Rumple tells Hook to leave his shop before he takes his other hand. And Belle threatens to take Hook’s hook and stick it somewhere very dark that would make it impossible for him to walk.

As penance for his crime, Rumple helps in releasing the fairies and the Apprentice from the hat, Belle and Hope obtaining a translation for the last symbol from an online Professor from the University of Kansas. Worried of darkening his heart more, Regina acts as a stand-in and uses Rumple’s dagger to release the fairies, with strict orders to return it immediately afterwards. Their celebrations at Granny’s are short-lived as they discover that a Chernabog had also been released from the Hat. Regina receives a call from Ursula and Cruella de Vil who are on the edge of town, who offer their help in dealing with the Chernabog in exchange for entry to Storybrooke to have a second chance. Emma and Regina defeat the Chernabog and the two Queens inside despite Snow’s protests that they’re villains.

Looking over the translation sent over by the Kansas Professor, trying to work out how a Chernabog ended up in a release the fairies spell, Rumple discovers an addition incantation hidden within the translation much like how he had included his failsafe’s in the Dark Curse. Only two other people knew how to do that: Regina… and Zelena, who had seen Belle’s post on the forum. Ursula and Cruella de Vil meet Zelena at the town line to give her the scroll allowing her to enter Storybrooke in pursuit of the Author to write their Happy Endings.

Events happen as canon, except Emma discovers Hook knew about the fake dagger before Rumple took his heart and that he had lied about knowing Ursula and what he had done to her. Zelena plans to use the Queens of Darkness and their history with Emma’s parents and lapdog to turn her dark to obtain Dark Saviour blood as ink. Hook and the Charmings have to work hard to make amends for their crimes. Regina doesn’t steal Belle’s heart as leverage, though she still blames her life’s misfortunes and bad decisions as the Evil Queen on the Author. Rumple and Belle are living together at the pink house, but Rumple, at his own insistence, is sleeping in one of the guest room while they try and work things out; Hope is also staying with them in a guest room. And Belle gets to punch Zelena in the face for what she did to Rumple at the hospital. When Isaac takes advantage of a dying Rumple to write his book, Rumple wants to keep his memories of Baelfire and knows that even at the end his son was proud of his papa and loved him.

Hope and Henry, the Truest Believers, are left behind when the Author writes _Heroes and Villains_ because they weren’t part of the Enchanted Forest. They travel outside, asking if anyone has seen either of these people in the phots – Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, Regina Mills and Mr & Mrs Gold. They confront Isaac Heller at his books signing and enter the storybook. They are rescued by Rumplestiltskin the Ogre Slayer who doesn’t recognise either his friend or his grandson. Hope and Henry split up, Henry goes to find his mothers and Hope goes after Rumple.

Isaac tries to manipulate Light One Rumple to get him to stop Hope and Henry from ending this world. But no hero gets a happy ending here, not even the heroes of the book. Rumple reads pages from the book given to him by Hope, telling him that Belle and their son will die in a fire. As the events from the chapter start to unfold Rumple rides back to find his home ablaze. Fortunately Belle and the baby are safe as Hope had forewarned them. In gratitude Rumple offers Hope and Henry services in freeing Emma and stopping Isaac. Knowing what will happen to him when this world disappears.

Deckhand Hook still dies. Emma, Henry, Rumple, Hope and Bandit Regina convene in her tree hideout where Emma, Henry and Hope fill them in on what’s happening. Rumple declares that the Author has made his second big mistake (the first trying to kill his family): ‘He’s turned us into heroes.’ And Regina, with her old Evil Queen smile, says happily: ‘Who wants to crash a wedding?’

They arrive at the church but are stopped by Evil!Snowing and Isaac. As Regina runs to stop Robin Hood’s wedding (Robin plucked away from his family living in Emma’s New York apartment), Emma, Henry, Hope and Rumple do battle (Emma vs Evil!Charming, Rumple vs Evil!Snow, Henry and Hope vs Isaac). Just as Emma overpowers her father and Rumple blasts Isaac away from his grandson and friend, Evil Queen!Snow stabs Regina, who dives in to stop her hurting Henry.

Henry becomes the new Author. With Emma no longer the Saviour and Rumple only being this worlds Saviour by plot, Henry uses Regina’s blood to undo the book.

Isaac does a bunk just as Belle and Hope arrive to find Rumple, who’s overcome at his girls coming back for him. They sit with Rumple while he’s dying from his blackening heart, Belle asking why them being married wasn’t enough. ‘…because I don’t have my son.’ Rumple explains about struggling with Baelfire’s death, with everything Zelena did to him, his fear of being that powerless to protect himself or his loved ones ever again and how he felt he couldn’t tell Belle the Beast had grown stronger when she had wanted the monster gone. ‘You didn’t need to be everything for me, Belle – you _are_ everything to me. You’re all I have left’*. With his last precious seconds of consciousness Rumple tells Belle and Hope to run before the Dark One comes out before his passes out.

Belle desperately tries to rouse him; even kissing him, but her reservations of the Beast side of him is preventing it from working. She runs to Granny’s for help, where the others are celebrating their victory and consoling Regina for losing Robin again. Hope begs dying Rumple to come back, not to leave them when he had fought so hard to redeem himself, that she loves him too. She kisses him. Tendrils of the Darkness rise up out of Rumple, but being born of the Enchanted Forest the curse could not be broken in Storybrooke. Before it can attempt to possess Hope; Emma, Belle and the others arrive and so the Darkness attacks the Apprentice instead. Emma uses her light magic to force the curse out of the Apprentice. The Darkness leaves his body and escapes into the night. Belle and Hope stay with Rumple while the others chase after it.

**Author's Note:**

> * Refer to Rumple’s full speech in ‘His Heartsome Heroine’ Chapter 1.
> 
> This started off as just Rumple and Hope, but then when I remembered S4 and what A&E did to Rumbelle and retconning Rumple’s belief in Belle’s love and his abuse at Zelena’s hands being the drive for seeking the Sorcerer’s Hat, reducing it to ‘Rumple is Evol and loves power for powers sake’ to prop up Hook, my brain conjured a Rumbelle reunion at the town line – these two needed one good thing to happen at that cursed line!
> 
> Apologies if I missed any plot holes


End file.
